Me rindo
by Roselandia
Summary: ¿Quién era ella, para obligarlo a amarla? Había comprendido: a veces era mejor rendirse.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose.** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Quisiera que sí); la historia si es totalmente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Me rindo.<strong>

El frío hacía doler sus amoratados labios que temblaban gracias al castañear incesante de sus dientes. Se apretó a sí misma tratando de calmar los pequeños espasmos involuntarios, frotando sin éxito sus antebrazos en busca de un calor inexistente. Su ropa pesaba, pegada a su menuda figura gracias a la torrencial lluvia que caía impasible sobre ella.

Se encontraba nuevamente allí, de alguna manera sus piernas la habían traicionado llevándola a lugares que no deseaba recordar. Las lágrimas se sentían ya ajenas, mezcladas con las gruesas gotas que las enfriaban enseguida; solo sabía que lloraba porque sus ojos ardían.

Y él había hecho algo parecido. El había salido en medio de la noche sin importarle la tormenta que se acercaba, había salido pensando que todos se encontraban hacía muchas horas en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y ella lo había seguido ¿Esperando encontrar qué? Se sentía tan pequeña, tan estúpida. No era más que una niña ilusionada, buscando algo que jamás existiría; ella más que nadie sabía a donde él se dirigía a tan altas horas de la noche… sabía por quién era capaz de salir con toda una tempestad amenazando con desatarse en cualquier segundo.

Ahora estaba aquí, frente a aquel majestuoso árbol que había dado inicio a tantas historias, que era testigo de tantos pesares, lágrimas, el árbol frente al cual se había dado cuenta que lo amaba. Río amargamente al darse cuenta que ella era justo como él, sin importarle el clima tan helado que hacía doler sus huesos, sin importarle la lluvia que golpeaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, había salido a buscarlo. Porque ella lo amaba como él amaba a Kikyou.

¿Y era acaso él, el culpable de sus sentimientos?

Sabía que la respuesta era no. Jamás le pidió que se enamorara, que sufriera, en muchas oportunidades le dejo claro que quería que ella fuese feliz… feliz sin él a su lado.

Era irónico como ella era, de alguna manera, una parte de Kikyou. El alma de su antepasado le había permito vivir siendo quien era. Sin Kikyou jamás hubiera nacido la Kagome que todos conocían, ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de imaginarse un mundo en el cual se enamoraría de un hanyou quinientos años en el pasado.

Se sentía como estar celosa de sí misma, puesto que sus almas habían traído a la sacerdotiza de vuelta a la vida.

La imagen de ellos uniendo sus labios bajo la fuerte tormenta, en un escenario tan perfecto que casi rozaba con lo cliché, seguía rondando sus recuerdos. Y se sentía masoquista, porque aún así ella lo amaba.

Estaba sufriendo, dejando que el frío la consumiese por dentro para acallar el doloroso ardor en su corazón, solo porque lo amaba.

Y ahora se daba cuenta, que quizá amar no era suficiente.

Estaba empezando a rendirse. Miró al Goshinboku en busca de consuelo, pero el árbol se veía tan deplorable como ella.

¿Era acaso, el momento de perder la fé en un amor imposible?

De alguna manera, aún si decidiese desaparecer, ella se quedaría con Inuyasha ¿no? Su alma viviría por siempre en el cuerpo de Kikyou. Era como estar con él, sin estarlo.

"Kagome" su corazón se apretó con dolor tras escuchar su nombre, siendo pronunciado tan lentamente por esos labios que había deseado besar infinidad de veces.

Levantó la vista al cielo, dejándose empapar más por aquellas heladas gotas, si eso era acaso posible. Sintió sus ojos escocer aún más fuerte.

Ella lo sabía, hacía mucho, que no ganaría la batalla por el corazón de Inuyasha.

Estaba segura, de que hubiera sido capáz de seguirlo hasta el fin de sus días ¿Pero quién era ella para interponerse, para obligarlo a amarla?

Era momento de rendirse.

"Inuyasha" murmuró queda "Debo decirte algo"

Debía decirle adiós.

Y le iba a doler más que nada en el mundo.

* * *

><p>¡Chan! No me odien, es la primera vez que escribo algo en donde Kagome e Inuyasha no terminan juntos.<p>

Pero siendo sincera ¿Si ustedes fuesen Kagome, que harían? He estado pasando por una decepción amorosa, y me di cuenta (a demás de que tengo un fuerte carácter) ¡Que yo siendo ella hubiese enterrado a Inuyasha con miles de Siéntate!

Digo, no me gustaría interponerme entre un amor antiguo, ni ser la segunda en la vida de alguien. Pensando en eso, salió esta corta inspiración.

Quisiera tener el corazón tan grande como Kagome, sinceramente.

Si les gusta, puedo hacer otro capítulo desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha.

**GRACIAS POR LEER ¡Se les quiere! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose.** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Quisiera que si); la historia si es totalmente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Me rindo.<strong>

Las gélidas gotas caían sin piedad desde las espesas nubes, golpeando fuertemente contra todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, haciendo que el helado clima fuese algo más que insoportable.

Y allí estaba él, de pie en medio de aquella tempestad. Había dejado de sentir el frío hacía muchas horas, y mentiría si dijese que el diluvio lo había tomado por sorpresa. Él lo sabía desde que habían pisado la aldea, el olor a humedad se había filtrado por su desarrollado sentido del olfato, pero eso no lo había detenido.

También había distinguido el ahora inconfundible aroma de su antiguo amor. Un aroma que alguna vez había sido dulce, ahora se reducía a una mezcla de barro y huesos, pero aún así lo hacía sentir incontables emociones. En cuanto la noche había caído, mientras todos se encontraban dormidos, salió en su búsqueda.

Sabía que ella lo estaría esperando.

Kikyou.

¿Y ahora qué hacía? En medio del bosque, viendo como las gotas resbalaban de su cabello hasta fundirse con el suelo, con un recuerdo grabado en lo más profundo de su memoria. Martillando su cabeza, provocando aquel dolor que lo carcomía en el pecho, moviendo cada fibra de culpabilidad que pudiese existir en su cuerpo.

La había besado.

Y Kagome los había visto.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido, como para no sentirla cerca? ¡Maldición!

Aquel rostro de incontables sonrisas, que lo miraba con infinito amor cada día, se había visto tan jodidamente deplorable. Su cuerpo menudo, completamente empapado, tiritaba sin poder contenerse; sus cálidos ojos chocolate se habían visto tan decepcionados, sin vida, enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

Y él se sentía como una mierda.

Porque algo le decía que esta vez sería diferente.

Había ido a buscarla ¿Para qué? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que lo sentía? Estaría mintiendo, porque no podía lamentar haber buscado a Kikyou, no podía lamentar quererla como hacía cincuenta años, no podía lamentar las ganas de correr a verla en cada oportunidad.

No podía disculparse, porque la amaba.

Entonces ¿Por qué había dejado a Kikyou, sola en medio del bosque, bajo la lluvia torrencial? ¿Por qué la había dejado sin mirarla siquiera, para salir en busca de su simple acompañante de viajes?

Porque lo sabía… Kagome era mucho más que eso. Esa niña de mirada vibrante, gruñona y malcriada, esa que había dejado todo en su época para viajar a su lado, la que lo había liberado, de todas y cada una de las formas humanamente posibles. Se coló bajo su piel, haciendo que bajase cada defensa que con tanto esfuerzo había construido; estar con ella se sentía cálido, ameno, tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, era simplemente la luz en su miserable y oscura vida. Sin ella estaría solo, sin nadie, quizá estancado en aquel árbol milenario, o pudriéndose en los confines del infierno.

Kagome era su familia.

¿Qué clase de mierda era, para lastimar a su propia familia?

Pero no podía evitar amar a Kikyou, tanto como no podía evitar amar a Kagome. Sin una no existiría la otra, y el destino lo hacía elegir entre ellas ¿Por qué?

Sus pies lo llevaron por inercia a aquel lugar que alguna vez fue su bosque, sin recordar si quiera haber comenzado a caminar. Distinguió aquel árbol donde había alguna vez muerto, el lugar donde la había conocido, donde empezaron su historia.

Tantos recuerdos, alegrías, decepciones, tantas emociones en un solo lugar.

Y ella se encontraba allí. De espaldas, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sus oscuros cabellos siempre ondulados ahora caían como agujas pegadas a su ropa. Ligeros espasmos movían su cuerpo; hizo el atisbo de acercarse a abrazarla, queriendo transmitirle su calor, cuidarla como siempre lo hizo.

Pero el frío que ella sentía, supo que iba mucho más allá del físico.

Su pecho se apretó, un enorme nudo empezó a generarse en su garganta. Más allá de todo lo que había hecho, Kagome siempre lo recibía de vuelta. Pero ahora sabía que sería diferente, podía sentirlo en sus venas.

Ella que tenía un corazón tan malditamente enorme, un corazón que había jurado proteger con su vida… Y él era quien lo destrozaba cada vez más, era el causante de su dolor. Se odiaba demasiado por ello.

Realmente lamentaba...

"Kagome" Se escapó de sus labios, casi en un jadeo.

No haber podido llegar a amarla, amarla solo a ella. Como ella se merecía, como ella tanto quería.

"Inuyasha" Cerró las manos en puño tras escuchar su nombre, pronunciado tan quedamente. Su alegre voz sonaba tan quebrada.

Era el momento.

El momento que más temía.

"Debo decirte algo"

Kagome se rendiría.

Le diría adiós…

_¿Sin ella, estaré solo nuevamente?_

Y le iba a doler más que nada en el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡BANG!<strong> **Bueno, he aquí la reflexión de este capítulo:**

Si Inuyasha hubiese muerto y Kagome regresado permanentemente a su época: Ella pasa años sufriendo, deseando poder traerlo de vuelta, estar una vez más a su lado. Luego de mucho tiempo, conoce a la reencarnación de Inuyasha ¡Un chico que es físicamente idéntico a su amado hanyou cuando se convertía en humano!

Empiezan a tener una especie de conexión, la reencarnación de Inuyasha empieza a enamorarse de Kagome ¡Pero! Una bruja revive a nuestros Hanyou a base de barro y huesos. Kagome queda en shock, sus sentimientos por Inuyasha siguen intactos, sabe que está muerto físicamente, que el cuerpo es solo una perfecta replica, pero dentro de ese envase se encuentra el alma intacta de su antiguo, primer y único amor.

¿¡ME VAN A DECIR QUE USTEDES NO DESEARIAN QUE ELLA VOLVIESE CON NUESTRO HANYOU FAVORITO!? Yo personalmente me sentiría mal por la reencarnación, pero luego de conocer la relación de Kagome e Inuyasha tan profundamente, obviamente quisiera que ella se inclinara más por mi amado orejitas de perro, muerto o no.

Suena cruel, pero es lo que imagino Rumiko plasmó en su relación 'Inuyasha-Kikyou'. Nunca nos dio a conocerla tan profundamente, siempre estuvimos al tanto solo de Kagome. El murió amando a Kikyou, y ella amándolo a él, es comprensible que pasara tanto tiempo indeciso, enamorándose de Kagome pero a la vez con ese sentimiento imborrable hacia Kikyou.

Soy fan de Inuyasha-Kagome, pero no me molesta como él era tan dulce con Kikyou; el chico tenía lindos sentimientos.

¡Me extendí demasiado! Ya casi escribo otro capítulo aquí x) ¡LOS QUIERO CHICOS! GRACIAS POR LEER. Gracias por sus reviews, sus porras, sus ideas para este corto intento de fic.

No prometo hacer un tercer capítulo porque mi idea era dejarlo a la elección del lector, pero puede que en algún momento me decida por darle final. **BESOS Y ABRAZOS AMORES.**


End file.
